smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Day Of The Machine Smurfs: A Narrator's Story
"The Day Of The Machine Smurfs: A Narrator's Story" is a Smurfs fanfiction story told by Narrator Smurf that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is an adaptation of the comic book story "Can't Smurf Progress". Plot Summary In Narrator's story, the Smurfs that were left behind in the village while Papa Smurf went to visit Homnibus were doing repairs when Handy built Lazy a wind-up motorized cart that would let him carry heavy loads around the village with little effort. This attracts the attention of Baker, Miller, and Carpenter, who request machines of their own to make their jobs easier, and so Handy builds an automatic flour grinder for Miller, an automatic bread maker for Baker, and an automatic furniture maker for Carpenter. Soon every Smurf wants a machine of their own to do jobs for them, and this leads Handy into creating the Machine Smurfs, a series of robot servants that would do all the tasks of the village so that the other Smurfs would take their ease. Farmer and the Smurflings leave the village when the machines become a trend, and Papa Smurf returns to find his little Smurfs becoming not only lazy, but also fussy at the quality of work the Machine Smurfs provided. However, when Papa Smurf cleans out his laboratory and puts a basket of dangerous chemicals out by the doorstep for the Machine Smurf assigned to him to store in the attic, another Machine Smurf that eats garbage and turns it into bricks mistakenly devours the chemicals and thus becomes sentient. He then reprograms all the Machine Smurfs to serve him and to capture all the Smurfs so that they would serve the Machine Smurfs instead, with the waste disposal robot now calling himself King Trash. Farmer returns to the village to find out that it's now under the control of the Machine Smurfs and with Handy and Papa Smurf figure out a way to wrest that control away from the Machine Smurfs. Notes * Snappy and Sassette only have cameo roles in the original version of the story, and Baby Smurf was nowhere to be seen. Also Gutsy was not part of the original comic book story. Title Translations * French: Journée des Schtroumpfs de la machine * Spanish: Día de los Pitufos máquina * German: Tag der Maschine Schlümpfe * Italian: Giorno dei Puffi macchina * Dutch: Dag van de machine Smurfen The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ * /Part 5/ * /Part 6/ * /Part 7/ * /Part 8/ Songs * "Hammer To Fall" Possible Voice Cast NOTE: Smurfs only appears in the framing parts of the story. * Papa Smurf - Ethan Phillips * Smurfette - Hynden Walch * Clumsy - Jack McBrayer * Brainy - Fred Armisen * Grouchy - George Lopez * Gutsy - Alan Cumming * Hefty - Fred Tatasciore * Narrator - Tom Kane * Sassette - Tara Strong * Nat - Tress MacNeille * Snappy - Nancy Cartwright * Slouchy - Pamela Hayden Category:Comic book story adaptations Category:Full story plot summaries Category:A Narrator's Story stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Story main pages Category:New invention stories Category:Stories about tyrants